


Glimpses

by FiKate



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html?thread=192744#cmt192744">Porn Battle Prompt Stack</a> and the prompt: Newsies, Jack/David, union, night, city.</p>
<p>Before <i>Once and For All</i>, David and Jack have an honest and surprising conversation in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

David could feel Jack’s gaze on the back of his neck as they headed back to the press and almost tripped over a loose brick. He hated how dark the city got, he should know it better. Jack did, this was where he belonged though he yearned for wide open spaces, they’d get to him. Jack had been gone but he was still in the city, if he really left for Santa Fe, it wasn’t worth thinking about.

“It’s quicker to go this way,” Jack was suddenly at his side and heading through an alley that David hadn’t even seen. As he lengthened his stride to catch up, it was good to see the last remnants of that suit from Pulitzer disappearing, just the too clean undershirt and trousers which still kind of gleamed in the moonlight. They also made it simpler to follow Jack through another alley, one he couldn’t even see the end of. He stopped and felt Jack close to him and saying, “Why didn’t you stop?”

“What?” David couldn’t see anything only feel Jack’s presence, angry and wanting something from him.

“You could have stopped and been safe. I thought you were smarter than that,” There was something almost desperate in Jack’s voice, he hated not seeing him, this was a stupid place to be talking.

The moon appeared for a second showing that there was a way out of the alley but it mattered that Jack chose to be here and he said, “It was the right thing to do and you came back.”

“Cause you couldn’t keep out of trouble. You need me!” Jack’s yell echoed off the buildings around them.

“I’m not talking to you here!” They had work to do and how did he always end up doing this with Jack? He began to turn but Jack put his hand on David’s shoulder and Jack was close enough he could feel his breath. Then his lips, David gasped and leaned in feeling how soft and how his lips fit with Jack’s. Jack sighed before pressing David to him and letting go. David watched the shine of Jack’s trousers as he headed out of the alley and went after him. He could taste the coffee Jack had in Denton’s apartment but he couldn’t follow that thought. After the paper went out, after the rally, then there would be time to think, for now he had to chase Jack again through the city.


End file.
